Fseftr
Fseftr is a major participant of Destroy the Godmodder series. He played as an Anti-Godmodder for Destroy the Godmodder and the start of Destroy the Godmodder 2: Operator!, but eventually switched to Pro-Godmodder, and later, Neutral. He also participated in Destroy the Godmodder: TvTropes, is the owner of the DTG2 Memo, and was the GM of Be the Godmodders: Defeat Notch? His Minecraft username is also Fseftr. Fseftr's Ancestor is Azurite. Fseftr's chumhandle is ceruleanTotality CT (0066ff). Fseftr's theme is Discothéque Rouge from Monaco: What's Yours Is Mine. History Destroy the Godmodder While joining quite early, at about page 50, Fseftr played a relatively small role in the first game. While he posted regularly for much of the game, he did not do anything particularly significant. Destroy the Godmodder 2: Operator! In DTG2, Fseftr played largely the same way he did in DTG1 during Act 1. However, he did do one significant thing, which was switching to the PGs. This was due to the actions of an outside source, an inhabitant from another universe codenamed Blue. During Act 2, Fseftr's activity in the game increased dramatically. He did a number of things from a split simulation (see below), to summoning The Four Horsemen. In Act 3, Blue's corporation was under assault from a secret society of metal workers, causing Blue and her capital spaceship, HMAS Victor, to arrive on the battlefield. Some time later, Fseftr came under the control of one FseftrAI, a sentient Artificial Intelligence which later ascended to take over the entire HMASBC network. Split Simulation In the middle of Act 2, Fseftr started to show signs of tripolarity, or, having three personalities. At the start of their Build, they were simply named by their order of significance, but this scheme was later changed to their spectra, the color they typed in. The Primary split was Blue, which was based on the actual Blue's personality. The Secondary split was Orange, who was obsessed with being significant. And the Tertiary one, a psychopathic mime, was Grey, though he was never referred to as this. Previous to Grey's death, there was a clear Primary personality: Blue. However, as part of his plans for significance, Orange killed and absorbed part of Grey's life force, launching the rest at TwinBuilder. After Grey's death, Blue and Orange became nearly equal in power. Because of this, Orange was able to hijack Blue's charges. This culminated with Orange becoming Primary for a brief period in another attempt to become significant by killing TwinBuilder. However, with TwinBuilder's death at the hands of Doc Scratch, Orange fell into a short depression, and he allowed Blue to regain control temporarily. Orange soon recovered, but Blue refused to return Primary status to Orange, calling him useless. Tensions rose again, with Orange trying to kill them both. This culminated with a Shatter, or rather, a crash revealing that the entire build was a simulation to study split personalities. Notable Charged Entities * Fseftr PG, 40 post charge. * The Four Horsemen: Conquest, War, Famine, and Death PG , 40 post charge each. * Orange's Self Summon (Seconday) PG, 40 post charge. * Orange's Summon of Anti-Build and Anti-Split PG, 40 post charge each. * HMAS Cenia and Iespion PG, 40 post charge each. * HMAS Orange and Grey PG, 50 post charge each. * Two Aluminati Ships PG, 30 post charge each. * Nimble's Order: HMAS Java AG, 10 post charge * Modpack's Order: HMAS Alex and Modpack N, 40 post charge each. * HMAS Ultramarine PG, 50 post charge. * HMAS Serpent, Fsefr, and K4yne PG, 50 post charge each. * HMASS Betrayer and Traitor PG, 50 post charge each. Other Notable Charges * A Flying Kamikaze Wolf Attack, 30 post charge. * Giant Baneling Attack, 30 post charge. * Grey's Life Sphere Attack, 40 post charge. * Combat Operandi: Cerulean Totality, seven 40 post charges. * Orbital Weapons: Bio-Annihilator and Ion Cannon, 50 post charge each Notable Alchemies Fseftr has alchemized a large amount of items, but only the notable ones are included below. All are level 10 unless otherwise noted. A majority of these involve Azure Essence. * Red Barrels: A storage shotgun with laser and redstone activation capabilities. One of the first max level (at the time) alchemies. Became rather infamous due to effectiveness against AG entities. * Ultramarine: A storage laser rifle with a laser umbrella shield, a bayonet, redstone activation capabilities and healing abilities. * Gib Eclipse: An assault rifle that can control the weather to such an extent it can manipulate time by changing the flow of the sun and the moon. * Militarism: A sleek black railgun imbued with the American way. Has beacon that can call in soldiers, airstrikes, item drops, and planet busters. * The Blueshifter: A blue Red Barrels which fires into the past. * The Redstick: A blood red wand, fused with raw vis. Signature weapon of Red. * Azure Essence: Turns an item into a level 10 alchemy, and gives it traits of Ultramarine * The Azure Armoury (Level 35): A large rifle forged from blue and black metal that has a large amount of barrels. Can fire anything as ammunition. Runs on superheated lasers, which can be used to create a laser umbrella shield, bladesaw, or large laser sword. Can also call in an airstrike and/or backup, modify the weather, and control the flow of time. Signature weapon of Blue. * The Ultraband (Level 35): A high-tech wristband that can project a large forcefield, control all machinery in a large radius, dispense healing energies, and obscure the location of itself, its wearer and constructs, and others. Signature... wrist accessory... of Blue. * Tablet Alchemiter: An alchemiter in tablet form that runs on power and can be easily modified. Azure Essence Alchemies * The Bulletesseract: An umbrella that can extend into a tesseract capable of shielding many players. Can also be used offensively. * Potion Globedropper: A spacecraft that can drop ten potions at once. * iBluetorrent: A terminal that observes and controls the weather in the past and present. Can also produce large balls of electricity. * The Lazuli Fencer: A blue sword inlaid with blue crystals, the blade of which can be infused with the power of Ultramarine's shield. * Gender Globestriker: A spacecraft which can genderbend an entire planet * Moon's Dagger: A pale blue dagger made of the same metal as Ultramarine. The handle hides a laser gun, and the dagger's edges are serrated and poisoned. * Wand of Inconvenience: A powerful wand made of the same metal as Ultramarine. Amplifies magical abilities and allows for the use of great spells. * Healing Blues: A large first aid kit made of the same metal as Ultramarine. It contains healing potions, a mini-medigun, healing needles, a Crusader's Crossbow, and more. * Picnic Globestriker: Calls in a fleet of ships to drop picnic food over an entire planet * Ultramatter Grenade: A powerful antimatter grenade which explosions can also power Ultramarine related alchemies. * Ultrafield: A personal force field projected from a jet-black device for the wrist. Uses the same technology as Ultramarine's lasers. * Builders United: A wrench made of the same metal as Ultramarine. Good at repairing mechanical objects, and can create special buildings from Construction PDA blueprints. * The Ultracompound: Bow forged from the same metal as Ultramarine. String is made of lasers, and arrows contain Ultramatter. Laser can be charged to strengthen explosions of arrows. * The Lapis Steakhouse: A sniper rifle made of Ultramarine's metal. Fires laser beams instead of bullets. * The Blueshooter: Laser pistol made of same metal as Ultramarine. Focused on laser technology, can fire laser bursts and pulses, create laser constructs, forge laser shields, and more. * Ultraversal Remote: Remote made of same metal as Ultramarine. Can control nearby mechanical objects and mechanisms. * The Broken Clock: A gun that can shoot into the past and future. It can also deploy a disc that can send the user to the past or future, and then back to the present. * Ultracharge Canteen: Power-Up Canteen made of same metal as Ultramarine. Gives user Ultracharge, making them invulnerable and turning them into a living laser, which damage anything they touch. * Bag of Hammerspace: Silver bag with blue patterns. A very large amount of items can be stored in it, and can be retrieved at any time. * The Clouders: Swarm of nanobots made of same metal as Ultramarine. Are invisible and render whatever they surround invisible as well. * The Blue Etectrode: Stun gun made from same metal as Ultramarine. Instead of electricity, lasers are created instead, which result in the same thing: intense pain. * Ultracage: Heavily fortified cage made of same metal as Ultramarine. * People Bait: A blue steak which attracts homeless people. * Dreamer's Canteen: A canteen full of Dreamgoop, made of pure mind and dream energy. Emptying the canteen causes user to fall asleep with full access to their mindscape. * Ultra iHack: A tablet made of the same metal of Ultramarine with many hacking apps. Can hack into nearly every device, shutting them down, wiring them to ~ATH, and more. * The Plug: A small plug made of the same metal of Ultramarine. When plugged into an outlet, allows those nearby to enter cyberspace, the realm that makes up the mindscape of robots. * Sonic's Sneakers: A pair of shoes that allow the user to run at the same speed as Sonic. * The Thoughtporter: An insta-teleporter made of the same metal as Ultramarine. The user can input co-ordinates or simply think of a location and be teleported there. * Wiki Cueball: A magic cueball with access to an improved psuedo-Wikipedia. * Indigo Defense: A charm made of the metal of Ultramarine and hardened Indigo Flames. While worn, superpowered defenses are forged around the user's mind. Prevents mindscape entry and the viewing of thoughts and memories. * Vis Defense: A charm made of the metal of Ultramarine and solid Vis. While worn, superpowered invisible defenses are forged around the user, and block harmful magic of nearly any kind. * EMP Defense: A charm made of the metal of Ultramarine and an unidentified substance. While worn, superpowered defenses are forged around the user, protecting them from EMPs. * Protection Defense: A charm made of the metal of Ultramarine and a charm. While worn, superpowered metaphysical defenses are forged around the user, protecting them from other protection charms. Chumhandles Fseftr's current chumhandle, ceruleanTotality, was not his original one. Before that, his handle was ceruleanTertiary. This represents the fact that Fseftr had three personalities. However, since Orange, upon full activation, killed Grey, it was eventually changed to ceruleanTotality. The cerulean half of Fseftr's handle references his Minecraft Forums avatar, a block of Lapis Lazuli. In real life and Minecraft, Lapis Lazuli is a blue powder used as a dye and pigment. Cerulean is a tint of blue, and fits with the ACGTU rule.' Totality' means "the whole of something." This was due to him having two personalities, himself and Secondary, and two halves make a whole. Additionally, "totality" also refers to "the moment or duration of total obscuration of the sun or moon during an eclipse." As of the end of the split simulation, the above chumhandle no longer corresponds to any in-game character, instead becoming solely Fseftr's OOC chumhandle. Orange's chumhandle, significantSplit, related to his desire for attention, in other words, his desire to be significant. Split also experienced this upon his activation, so whether this is a common trait or not is unknown. It also relates to him being a Split personality. Interestingly, the color code needed to create Orange's text is a reversal of Fseftr's color code. TriviaCategory:Players * Fseftr is also known as Fseftr, he with the obscenely long title, twenty three thousand five hundred and seventeen time nobel prize recipient, god-emperor of mankind and two dozen other species, saviour of the waking world, the dreaming dead, and a bunch of other stuff, chosen one of the purple sun, member of the greatest council of vague vagueness, and game master extraordinaire. * ... That heavy yet undeniably awesome embellishment aside, Fseftr is also one of a select few (two at the moment) to have cycled through all of the available alignments, namely AG, PG, and Neutral, in that order. * Fseftr has the most posts in DTG2, with nearly 1200 posts at this time. Category:Neutral Category:Players Category:Anti-Godmodder Category:Pro-Godmodder Category:DTG1 Category:DTG2